Long Live Europe! (Map Game)
It is Europe 2008. It is only years away from the beginning of the 2nd Great War. Tensions are on the''' rise in Europe with the Russians lead by Vladimir Putin threatening their neighbors. This is the world different from ours with most of the counties we know today on the verge of collapsing. It is up to you to change the fate of history and to lead your European nation to power! ' ' I welcome you to the World of Long Live Europe! One of my first map games that I have worked on creating. As the introduction said, this game begins in 2008. In a European world much different from ours. Some nations might not seem familiar as remember different events had occurred in this world but will be explained briefly as Anne Frank survived the holocaust and later became Chancellor of Germany but also the USSR lasted for a much shorter period of time and collapsed in 1981 instead of in the early 90's. ' '''Many people were happy and nations thrived in the modern and technological era. But than Dictator Vladamir Putin came to power in Russia and threatened the neighbors of Russia's freedom with the invasion of Eastern Estonia in 2006. This caused a bunch of chaos in Europe and in 2008 the economy crashed drastically in Europe. This is when problems begin to arise. In the Middle East, War rages between the small and yet powerful Israel against Egypt. The USA signs a bill to disband NATO as it becomes unsustainable for reasons not mentioned. Many nation's names have also changed including territory control. ' But most importantly, you can play as any nation you want in this timeline which will be listed in the near future. ''' '''There are several rules that must be followed: Have Fun Be Plausible War's will have to go through algorithms. Nation's populations only increase by 1% a year. Naval forces are limited to only 0.009 percent of the population. ' '(more rules to come) Remember: In order to join the game you must place your name beside the nation you would like to play as in the nation's list and then create a page for your nation with population, flag, capital and etc. Nations List *Venitilly *French-Spanish Union - General534 (talk) 16:55, April 18, 2017 (UTC) *Britain *Syria *Iraq *Iran *Fascist Libya *The Federal Republic of Germany-Orwell *Netherlands:Vinny *Belgium *Greater Luxembourg *Poland-Lithuania *Livonia *Dictatorship of Russia *Frankist Iceland *The Danish Republic of Southern Norway - Adolf Coffee *Frankist Czechoslovakia *Democratic Fascist Romania *the Greek-Turkish Union *Morocco *the Algerian Republic *the Persian Republic *Swiss Confederacy *The Kingdom of Portugal *Ireland- Brickcraft1 *Swiss Confederacy *Hungarian Empire *Communist Belarus *The Empire of Finland *the Crimean Republic *Black Sea State Banned Users *(None For The Moment) Admin *Adolf Coffee The Map 2009 AD The Game Begin your turn here, a year is one day. One update per year. '2008' *'Presidential Republic of Ireland: '''Mason Sew is elected president by the Irish people in a landslide. He works on making Ireland more stable, as the country is dividing itself. Thankfully it stayed together. He knew tensions were to break out soon between the entire continent, so he began to build the army up. He oversaw construction of the ships SS Sew, and SS Dublin. He saw the extreme poverty rate in Ireland and began the "Rescue Ireland" program, in which many new jobs were created. The Industry grew. Tensions between Ireland and Great Britain grew after they attacked an Irish ship for going to close to their water space. So, in September, Sew ordered an aerial strike on Great Britain. During this time, they accept the alliance request from The DR of Southern Norway. Great Britain declares war on Ireland, and the war officially begins. *'The Danish Republic of Southern Norway:' Tensions begin to build between Holland. The works on the Cruise Ship Industry has grown in the nation significantly with the launch of the SS Normandy this year. The "Skyline Project" has just begun in the nation to build skyscrapers across the nation in order to create more jobs and allow the industry to grow. The nation has sent a message to Ireland asking for an alliance. The Navy grows to have over 300 Naval Battleship's that are reserved or already active. A new type of missile is in the works as well. President Franco Ugsavich goes on tour visiting rural areas of the nation and asks what people would like to see a change in the nation as a way to get their point of view across. Works on expanding the military have concluded and 28,000 people have joined this year. *'Germany': A quick assassination of Chancellor Merkel leads to a military takeover following the disaperences of the Reichspraesident. General Volker Weiker steps up as Chancellor. He begins the remilitarization of Germany seeing the increased Russian aggression. With communist Franco-Spain lying across the border, President Weiker is determined to do what the Americans couldn't do, wipe out communism. Weiker reforms the country from a Frankish government to that of a Conservative Democracy. Though nutty neo-Nazis and White Nationals will be suppressed, Germany is back on the European scale. Weiker begins plans for a Anschluss of Austria. The military also makes plans to regain old Imperial territory from Poland, especially Prussia. '''Germany supports Britains war against Ireland diplomatically in order to improve relations.' A draft begins with most men from 18-30 being recruited to do 3 years. '2009' *'Presidential Republic of Ireland:' Ireland continues the war, building a naval blockade to block support from Germany. With help from Southern Norway, paratroopers land in a massive invasion of Great Britain. The goal is to infiltrate London and force Britain to surrender. Not helping Britain is the fact that its Country is dividing itself, calling the British Prime Minister "An Unhelpful Menace to our society". The Irish and Danish forces continued to near London. Back at home, Sew worked on drafting new laws to support the country in the war. He created thousands of new jobs in the war product manufacturing industry. Sew saw high boosts of popularity as he was closer to leading the nation to victory. Late that year, the DR of Southern Norway invaded Norway, and Sew promised support to them, "just ask" he said. Soon, he began to send in aid. In the west, especially the United States, people began to freak about getting involved in what seemed to be the next World War. Sew had a meeting with President Barack Obama of the U.S., and said afterwards "The Untied States has decided it will take neither side and will stay out of this war" Towards December, London seemed to be in easy sights for Ireland. *'Netherlands:' We mobilize and attack declare war on Belgium We also ask for an alliance with Germany (player response)'We also ask Iceland for an alliance to open the dutch-icelandic fish trade '(mod response) (mod response) **'Germany': We accept, we also would like to point out that we are supporting Britain (I hope to see a PM Farage). *'Germany': Weiker renames the country to Federal Republic of Germany abandoning the Frankist names. We offer a military alliance to Hungary (MOD response). Continued building up of the military. We extend a hand of unionship and friendship to Austria for it to be annexed into the Republic (Another MOD Reponses). We however begin to send secret shipments of weapons, food, and ammunition to Britain with our small fleet of Type-212 submarines. **The alliance and Unionship do seem reasonable and I shall respect and allow your decision - Adolf Coffee *'Danish Norway: Franco Ugsavich lead by the Norwegian military invade Norway and unite the two nation's under The Fascist Democratic Republic of Norway. Franco Ugsavich signs several executive order's in the nation to help create tons of jobs for the people of the nation. He also started the Rebuild Norway Project in order to make a more industrial nation and lower poverty rates. Oil deposits are discovered in Northen Norway leading to various company's to start purchasing land and begin drilling for oil. This discovery has lead to high productions of oil that will be used by the government during their war with Great Britain. A fleet of 18 battleships including 40,000 paratroopers and Marine Troops invade Great Britain on the west coast with Irish assistance capturing the cities of Hull and York but lead to 18,000 deaths. 5 ships were sent out to search for mines in order to lead the ships away from hazardous territories. An Air-Raid was conducted Great Britain's Air Fields and Military bases plus striking the city of Sunderland killing 12,000. Back at home, production of military weapons and the development of a new missile named the Oldenburg was tested and was much more powerful than any of the scientist and designers could have imagined for being not a nuclear weapon and was 2x as powerful as the MOAB. This weapon will be used next year in Great Britain but the specific location will be classified. 8 Oldenburg's are being constructed for next year's attack. A fleet of 5 ships head towards The UK being protected by 2 destroyers and plan to launch missiles at Great Britain 20 miles off the coast. The target is also classified. Although our nation is outnumbered by forces, strategy in this war and teamwork should pay off in the long run.' **'Only the US possess the MOAB-Orwell' '2010' The Militia's and regular army troops push the Norwegians back into the sea. RAF bombers in Southern England launch devastating raids against Cork, Dublin, Waterford, and even Limerick, . Protestants in Northern Ireland rise up and start a guerilla campaign against Irish troops Salonika Incident: Greek Orthodox Christians and Turkish police units face off in the port of Salonika. This sparks rioting in Sofia, Belgrade, Skoje, Athens, and Varna. In Albania, local leader Edi Rama crushes Serbian nationalists and sparks local resistance against the Turkish dominated "Union" with Greece. Russia invades Crimean controlled Kuban. *'Presidential Republic of Ireland': After massive attacks on their soil, Mason Sew begins to develop the "Ultimate Plan" with the general of the army. He also signed new legislation establishing air defence, which meant at all times Irish planes were flying over their airspace, and also established a naval deference, to provent invasion. It worked well, and in the summer, the Irish launched several bombings around London, to scare the citizens to not resist the Irish army. Finally, they eliminated forces around London, and took the city, and Sew issued a statement, "London has been captured... it is ours until a peace agreement is made." The British Prime Minister refused to do this. Meanwhile, the guerrilla campaign was very efficient, taking down many soldiers. Towards the end of the year, the President announced "It appears as if Britain and Germany are still not giving up. Neither are we." He also announced that the Ultimate Plan was almost complete. **'Franco-Spanish Diplomacy:' We urge Ireland not to take any rash action and find a peaceful end to the war. *'Germany': We continue military building up. We begin to construct new submarines. the Bundeswehr is reorganized into a new Reichswehr and the flag of the Weimar government (the flag was basically the German naval ensign). German troops begin to mass on the Polish border secretly. In a swift election Weiker is reelected promising elections every 4 years like the Americans. **'Franco-Spanish Diplomacy:' We denounce German involvement in the Anglo-Irish conflict. *'Franco-Spanish Union': With Germany's annexation of Austria and subsequent mobilization of their army, we mobilize our own forces in preparation for a conflict. Germany is warned not to go to war with anyone or risk upsetting the stability of Europe. Venitilly/Italy is released as an independent state with a communist government. As our ally, their independence is guaranteed. The Franco-Spanish Navy is upgraded this year, and 6 new ships are commissioned. Communism spreads into neighboring countries, including Belgium, Luxembourg, Germany, and Portugal. Many citizens throughout Europe become more accepting of communist ideology. Public radio is improved in Spain and the Balearic Islands. *'Netherlands:'With the treat of Communism the second and first chamber aproved a bill giving the Queen/King more power and Banning the Communist party.The queen also orders soldiers to march into belgium.We declare the Lowlandish Empire With dutch as its sole language.We also ask Germany Millitary support (player response) **'Germany': We will back you up with air support and artillery support. * Danish Norway: The first steps of the Ultimate Plan are put into action by the Norwegian President allowing the launching of 8 Oldenburg's into Great Britain. The first target was the HMNB Clyde in Scotland. It is home to all of the nation's nuclear weapon arsenal and submersibles. The explosion set off all of the nuclear missiles at the Naval Base causing a huge explosion that was equivalent to 32.7 MT of TNT being set off all at once. The explosion lead to the total destruction of he base killing and injuring all the soldiers at the base. Afterward, the next 2 targets were Great Britain's largest Nuclear Powerplants, Hickley Point B and Hunterston B causing a nuclear meltdown. The following Target was the Naval Reserve of Great Britain which leads to the annihilation of 2/3 of the Navy so far killing more troops there. Then the remainder of the missiles targeted RAF bases and 2 missiles were reserved and launched into Edinburgh and Leeds. Afterward, Air-Raids were conducted in the remaining RAF and Military bases. In total, 230,000 were killed. Franco Ugsavich said on December 25, 2010 "if Great Britain does not surrender, these attacks shall continue and we shall show no mercy to your fullish actions and if your so called Commonwealth gets involved we surely will go all out on your nation and this will be only the beginning of a devastating loss to your nation." Following this message Franco gave the order to conduct more Air-Raids the following year and launched 3/4 of Norway's Battleship's into the sea with 200,000 soldiers onboard to invade Kirkwall. The production of more than a dozen Oldenburg's is made for use next year. The beginning of Anti-Ballistic Missile development begins and will be placed in densely populated and military based areas in the following year. Meanwhile back at home, the Skyscraper project continues to industrialize the region and increase the population. 25,000 men and women join the military this year. The production of Oil in the nation continues to grow significantly. More ships are built this year for the Navy. The President Franco Ugsavich heads to Washington DC to meet with President Barack Obama to talk about diplomatic relations on December 30th. The President's meeting brought more hope for Norway's progression as an alliance forms with the US and Norway with supplies being shipped in from the Americans. The nation hopes for Great Britain's surrender the following year to avoid further damage on both sides. 2011 Crimea pushes back to their original territory.''' '''Communism begins to spread into other nearby nations in western Europe. Germany continues to build up on their military near the Border of Poland. Sweeden works on uniting with Norway. Reacting to the major strikes on Britain, two major things occur. In a meeting in Vancouver, Australia, New Zealand, South Africa, and Canada land 250,000 men in Northern Scotland while Australian aircraft manage to blow many Irish ships out of the water. Britain itself reacts to the bombing, HMS Vanguard launches a nuclear missile which detonates on Stavanger. Another nuclear missile from HMS Neptune lands on Dublin killing President Sew and many leaders of Ireland. With at least another 200,000 on their way the British army counterattacks with their superior equipment and manpower near Reading, breaking Irish lines after the nuclear attack and swooping around to the south threatening to make London in a pocket. Whatever remained of the British fleet comes down from Scapa Flow and proceeds to wipe out many Irish vessels in the Inner Seas off the West Coast of Scotland. Uprising's in Fascist Libya leads to a Civil War as the nation tears itself apart with Rebel's fighting for democracy and the Government fighting to keep the Fascist Government in place. Prime Minister Tony Blair with parts of the surviving royal family makes an announcement on public radio, "Citizens of Britain, this is our finest hour, I believe with full confidence, and with the arrival of Commonwealth forces, victory will be achieved. We will not surrender given these dark times. Only more will join to fight after the devastating attack which claimed 230,000 of our countrymen. In the eyes of the Great Winston Churchill, we will never surrender. This is your Prime Minister Tony Blair, somewhere in the United Kingdom". Many nations around the world condemn the attacks, many more commonwealth nations like India and Kenya begin to gather troops. Ukraine enters the Crimean War as it quickly ends. Ukraine gains Crimea while Russia regains Kuban * Presidential Republic of Ireland: ' As the Ultimate Plan unfolds, it begins severely hurting Great Britain. Ireland does its part by holding hostage the remaining members of parliament who did not evacuate the city. They take other government officials hostage as well. The Royal Family and the Prime Minister managed to escape and are being held by Germany in a classified area. During this time, it accepts many alliance requests given to the nation. Sew ordered an attack on the west coast of Britain, which had devastating effects after the radiation blow. Back at home, Sew continued to expand the military. He began to focus less on the war. He began a program to build tons of skyscrapers in the biggest cities. This would create new jobs. The economy was booming. He endorsed the new movement that wanted to end domestic violence and crime, something that had been rising. He funded the police with new weapons, new vehicles. Crime rates dropped. It was a good time for Ireland. The rebels in the north were crushed. In late fall, Sew announced his intent to run for re-election as president. People were in high hopes that Great Britain would finally surrender. **'Rewrite-Orwell *'Germany:' We place 50,000 men on the French border in case of a possible invasion. Fortifications are erected on our side of the Rhine, any infiltrator caught crossing is thrown back into Maoist France. With enough troops massed on the border. We launch an invasion of Poland. We do not seek to annex the entire country. We only seek to reclaim all lost 2nd Reich territory that was handed over to the poles in 1919. Our other goal is to set Lithuania free and effectively turn both nations into puppets. Even though the surprise attack is devastating the Poles do fight back. Polish paramilitary reserves are called up as the southern front begins to grind down. Many armored battalions that were punching towards Warsaw are halted in the battle of Gniezno. A marine force lands on the coast of Courland and begins to push into Lithuania. Many Lithuanians, after being conjoined with the Poles since the days when the Soviets conjoined the two after the Second World War. Chancellor Weiker reminds the rest of Europe that Germany is not involved in the British conflict (although we do send supplies in Submarines as blockade runners). Category:Europe Category:Map Games Category:ASB - Map Games